<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Timberland Chronicles by JuniCringe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902953">The Timberland Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniCringe/pseuds/JuniCringe'>JuniCringe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Typical Mpreg, Canon Typical Robotization, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Memes, PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Simulation Troopers, Smoking, canon typical language, tragic backstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniCringe/pseuds/JuniCringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two groups of Simulation Troopers, one Red and one Blue, are stationed on a forest side ridge in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two girls, chillin' in the forest, five feet apart because they're not gay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two soldiers stand in the middle of a hidden base in the middle of a forest, trees surround them. They both look off into the distance but stand apart. They are standing pretty much the maximum possible distance apart. One of them, one clad in a pale Orange and black, anxiously stands on her side of the opening, looking down and practically hugging the wall. Across from them stands a red soldier practically standing at attention, the darker parts of her detailing shines in the sun which has set in such a way that it shines only on her half of the base, while the other half is covered in shade. Over the awkward silence, the sound of a river can be faintly heard in the distance. The orange one looks at her, goes to say something and pauses, before looking back down. This repeats for a bit, up until the red soldier sighs,"Yes Kim?" She says looking towards her with a slight eir of confusion and befuddlement.</p><p>Kim seems to be caught completely off guard by the acknowledgment of her existence and snaps up straight. 'oh um do you ever wonder why we're her-" Mid-sentence she was interrupted by a loud shush. After which Kim shot up straight, jaw shut tight and went as stiff as a board. "Uh.. what Flores?" Kim shakily response as Flores crouches and holds her finger out. </p><p>"I said shush Kim," she looked around. "Listen."</p><p>So Kim did, silence fell between them and faintly Kim began to hear a melody, barely audible over the near river, it sounded like…</p><p>"Is that… an ice cream truck?" Kim says, her voice cracking up as she couldn't believe what she was saying.</p><p>"Unlikely, possibly it's a trap, a poorly constructed one. Smokestack would probably want us to check it out, springing the trap, just to see and test the might of the red army against the blues." Flores says in a completely monotone voice that seethes with annoyance.</p><p>"Oh… um, so what are we going to do?" Kim stutters out, still bewildered at the fact she was hearing the melody for an ice cream truck coming from beyond the forest.</p><p>Flores leaps to her feet and walks over to a rack filled with assault rifles and loads a clip while saying, "Obviously we are going to spring the trap, honestly I got nothing better to do"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. loss.jpg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an almost identical hidden base on the other side of the river, three soldiers sit around a table that contains a map. Two of these soldiers sat on one side of the map, while the third soldier had a bunch of makers and seemed to be drawing something on the map while the others were distracted. </p><p>One of the soldiers who wore teal and white armor with a skull carved into the helmet by a knife that she wore on her shoulder, takes said knife out of the sheath on her shoulder pad and slams it down onto the map saying,  “So we need to go th-”</p><p>She was interrupted by the head of the table, a Sargent wearing blue and cobalt yelling “What the fuck Chrysler! You're going to ruin the map!” </p><p>She stands up and points at the other end of the table at the smaller soldier dressed in light blue armor doodling on the map. “But Davi is drawing on the map!”</p><p>Davi looks up from feeling the attention of the room being drawn to him and he beams back. “I drew a thing!” In the corner of the map is a crudely drawn 4-panel comic, the first panel with a single vertical squiggle, the second panel contained two vertical lines also swiggles, the second one being slightly shorter, the third panel had two equal vertical swaggles, and the fourth panel with a vertical line and a poorly drawn horizontal line.</p><p>The table goes silent as Chrysler stares at the drawing and mutters “Is this loss?”</p><p> </p><p>The head of the table sighs “Chrysler take your knife out of the map, Davi just... stop, you are just covered in marker and... what in the world is that sound?” At that, the whole room goes silent again.</p><p>Faintly over the silences is heard the melody for an ice cream truck in the distance, at this Davi perks up. “Oh. My. God! Axel! Axel! Axi! Achel! Do you hear that! That is an ice cream truck! WE HAVE TO GO! My daddy would never let me get ice cream from it whenever we would hear it go by my place, stupid locks on all the doors.” Davi pouts and crosses his arms.</p><p>Chrysler leans over to Axel. “Sir, he’s talking about his daddy”, the word daddy was empathized by her fingers doing air quotes, “again, can we just do what he wants, I hate hearing him talk about it, I also hate hearing the words daddy” she shivers.</p><p>Davi is bouncing up and down chanting please over and over again, Axel shakes his head. “Chrysler you know it has to be a trap set by the reds, they have probably been spying on us, this seems like a trap literally built for Davi.” They both look over at Davi and his chants only get louder and more desperate. </p><p>Chrysler shrugs, “I mean like, you know he is not going to stop unless we do it and the second we turn our backs to him or stop paying attention to him for a second he will be out that door, wouldn’t it be better if I just go with him, shut him up and go check it out.” She coughs and mutters. “This is in no way a ploy to go fight the reds and get out of this meeting.” </p><p>Axel coughs and looks at Chrysler “What was the last part? I didn’t catch that Private.” He looks at her expectantly.</p><p>Chrysler laughs super suspiciously, “Oh, it was nothing” She holds her head in mock pain, “oh~ but come on can me and Davi just go, his whining is giving me a headache.” </p><p>Axel nods his head. “Uh-huh… Right,” He sighs, in frustration, and holds out his hands giving in. “Fine,  whatever, just go,” On whatever, Davi is basically already out of the room screaming yay. Chrysler sighs and goes to grab her knife when Axel grabs her arm. “Make sure he gets back alive.”  </p><p>Chrysler rolls her eyes inside her helmet. “Of course.” she takes her knife out and returns it to her shoulder. She looks over at Axel before leaving, “Don’t worry boss I got this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>